Nothing to be Done
by PrincessGinger
Summary: It's 1900. Alfred and Arthur are two students at an English boarding school and have fallen for each other. But this is not a time where acceptance can be found, so there is nothing to be done. USUK AU one shot.


**A/N:** This is a kink meme de-anon one shot type thing. Hope you guys like it and feel free to give any constructive criticism. :)

* * *

><p>Two pairs of lips crashed down into each other. A large body too roughly pushed a wirier, tea sustained one against a tree. Both boys panted between kisses as a red flush spread over their cheeks. Bark bit into the back of the smaller boy, and his blue, woolen uniform slid up, exposing his pale stomach. Curses burst from his mouth at the awkward scratching of wood. Apologies came tumbling out of the mouth of his sun kissed companion, but that only made Arthur frown. The apologies died down, and neither boy spoke for the next moment. Green eyes just stared into blue.<p>

Around them was silence. If either cared to avert their eyes they would not see much, except for the towering tree and a small speck of their school in the distance. The sun was low in the sky, painting the normally emerald grass red. Leaves from the tree behind them cast dark spots over their skin. An icy wind rushed around them, causing their hair to fly into their eyes and chills to run down their spines.

It wasn't romantic. It was far from it actually. As they held gazes, both could smell the not so appetizing school lunch on each other's breaths. Their bodies didn't quite fit together; they where hard and broad, though Arthur's was less so than Alfred's. The boys had short hair where one should have had long locks and, while Alfred's lips were unusually full and pink for a boy's, they were just not full and pink enough. To put it less subtly, they were both too male.

Yet, at the same time, it was probably as good as they were going to get it, mused the green-eyed boy with a grim twist to his lips. This earned him a raised brow from his companion, but he said nothing. Instead, he reached a bony hand up and around Alfred's tanned neck, curling his long fingers into the golden waves of his… well, he wasn't sure what to call Alfred… of Alfred's hair. Arthur's other hand made its way under the taller boy's button down shirt (the blue jumper had already been deposited somewhere on the grass, probably next to the smaller boy's cigarette) and was pressed firmly against his companion's strong abs.

Suddenly, the blue-eyed boy broke the kiss. "Fuck, Art, you ain't marrying her," rolled off of Alfred's tongue, his voice quivering with the not quite forgotten drawl of wheat fields and sunshine. He had come to England from America to live with his uncle after his parents died years ago. It was probably part of the reason Arthur had hated him so much when they first met, but neither of them wanted to think about that right now.

"Fuck, Alfred, I am," stated Arthur, his green eyes turning hard. It was what his parents wanted, and he would not displease them. He never did. That was probably why Alfred hated him so much when they first met, but again, it was not a thought for now.

"I'll stop you. I'll run into your wedding when they say if anyone has any objections and I'll-"

"You'll what Alfred? Save me? Be my hero?" The teenager placed his hands on his hips and told himself he didn't care that hurt was filling the blue eyes staring into his. No, he absolutely did not care one bit. "Just-Just get back to kissing me."

The taller teen glared, not moving one bit, "No."

"Oh don't be such a child, you know very well that whatever this, this thing is, it can't last."

"Fuck you Art," Alfred stuffed his hands into his pockets now and glared down at the smaller boy. His blue eyes looked less like the sky and more like ice at this moment.

Arthur, of course, didn't want to run and hide then. He didn't feel guilty, only angry. He didn't want to say that he'd cancel the engagement his parents so badly wanted and find some way, any way to be with the other boy. No, he just wanted a good kissing, that's it and that was embarrassing enough already. "You haven't yet Alfred."

Alfred just continued to glare. The wind then began to rush faster past the boys. A drizzle started and the American began to shiver more. After landing on his glasses, the drops began to obscure his view of the other boy. But he just continued to stand, glaring. Soon enough, he let out a sneeze.

Immediately, the smaller boy's expression softened. "Put your jumper on, you git," muttered the green-eyed boy, bending down and tossing the other teen the woolen garment.

For reasons that Arthur couldn't hope to understand a grin spread over Alfred's lips then. "Awww, thanks for caring Artie," the boy grinned and pulled the sweater over his head. Then he swung his arm around the frail boy.

"I-I don't care. I just don't want you getting me sick." Muttered the Englishman, but a treacherous flush rose up into his cheeks. "Now, lets get out of the rain," he added, clearing his throat.

"Whatever you say," grinned Alfred and both boys began to head back to school, daring to lean into each other until the building became clearer. Neither of them mentioned Arthur's engagement for the rest of the night.


End file.
